Leo's Memories
by HarmlessHaylee
Summary: The seven watch Leo's memories in order to get to know him better.
1. Chapter 1

Hera's Point of View

As I gazed down upon the Agro II I couldn't help but notice that Leo was all alone in the kitchen. Jason and Piper were on the deck staring up at the sky, Percy and Annabeth were in Percy's room cuddling on his bed and Frank and Hazel were training. I couldn't stop the thoughts that crossed my room next. These demigods needed to learn about what made Leo, well Leo. They tell him to go away and stop joking around but I bet if Leo was missing they wouldn't know what to do. He was an important part of this quest and if these peope don't understand him how will they ever learn to appreciate him. They need to trust him to be able to fight together. There's an idea. These demigods can learn about Leo by watching his memories. I may not like it but I have grown to care for him as I did raise him a little. He was such a cute kid too.

I summoned the seven to the lounge on the Argo through the devices on the ship that Leo installed for group meetings and such. After they all entered and sat down on the couched I decided to make myself known.

"Hello demigods, it has come to me that you all don't trust each other enough to complete this quest successfully. Therefore I am going to show you the memories of one Leo Valdez as it seems you trust him the least.".

After that was said I was met with many angry reasons as to why they shouldn't do that. A few were "That's an invasion of privacy" from Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth. "We trust eachother" was another reason from Jason, Piper and Percy. Leo simply said "No" with a glare that would have sent shivers down my spine if I was not a goddess.

"I'm sorry but this has to be done and the sooner you watch this the sooner you can go back to doing that you were doing. Oh by the way, time has been slowed so no need to worry and you're stuck in this room until you're done" with that said I flashed out of the room before anything could be said.

Leo's Point of View

"As much as I hate to do this to you buddy let's just get this over with." Jason said with a slight frown.

"It would be better if it wasn't my memories." I grumbled.

As the television flickered to life I prepared myself for emotional trauma and a lot of questions.

Tada, here's the first chapter. Should I continue? Feel free to comment ideas for future memories. Thanks for reading. :)

-HarmlessHaylee


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the books Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heros of Olympus, Rick Riordan does.

Leo's Point of View

As the television flickered to life I had to try and keep my breathing under control as Jason kept looking at me with a stare that could only be described as curious. I can't imagine what they're all going to say when they realize I haven't been very truthful with them. I doubt they will ever trust me again when they see all the bad things I've done. I haven't had the best past and when they see that they will hate me.

**This memory was from when I was younger and my mother was still alive. I was around four and mi madre (1) and I were at the machine shop.**

**"Leo! Where have you gone chiquito (2)? I need your help fixing the breaks, I know you love to help so get your trasero (3) in here". As she said this she tapped on the wall, the words "Where are you" showed up on the bottom of the screen.**

Piper and Hazel were trying to muffle their cooing but I could still hear the "Awh" even though they was sitting a few seats over. I suppose that could just be because I have good hearing.

**The memory flashed over to show me in a room filled will spare parts and tools along the walls. When I heard the faint tapping sound my head snapped up and I ran over to the wall to tap my reply of "equipment room".**

**As soon as I replied I bolted out of the room stumbling over the cuff of my overalls.**

The video was stopped due to all the cooing about how "I was so cute", and amazement that I was helping my mother at such a young age.

"Hey Leo, how come your mother took you with her to the shop? Doesn't she know that her alone working in the shop was dangerous let alone leaving you to run around there by yourself?" Annabeth questioned.

**"Yeah she knew but it was either take me with her or pay for the damage I had done the babysitters house out of boredom more than once." I replied with a slight snarl, nobody can talk bad about my mother without me getting protective.**

**"Mijo!" My mother called as she saw me stumbling into the room, "There you are, are you going to help me with this or are you to busy?" she teased. **

** "No mama!" I shouted, "I'm not to busy. I wants to help".**

"Leo! You were such a cute kid, the way you said "wants" was to die for!" Piper said while her hands moved around in the air.

"Hey Pipes, your Aphrodite is showing" I said to her with a smirk.

"Shut up Leo." Piper said with a glare. The effect was lessened by the blush staining her cheeks.

** "Well if you insist." she said with a teasing twinkle in her eyes.**

**I ran over to the stool so I could sit on the table by the tools. **

**"Leo would you pass me the socket wrench?" Esperanza asked.**

** "Ok mama, here you go" I said as I passed her the wrench. "Hey mama, what does a nosey pepper do? It gets jalapeno business!" I said with a laugh.**

"So you've been annoying people for a long time it seems" Frank said with a small glare in his eyes that only I saw.

"I would say being annoying, more like lightening the mood". Frank looked like he would have said more but changed his mind.

**Chiquito (2), never lose your humor, it is a good way to keep spirits high" she said with a laugh.**

Frank had a slightly guilty expression on his face when that was said.

**"I won't mama, what do you call a fake noodle? An impasta!"**

"Where do you find all of your jokes" Hazel said with a smile.

"I have a good memory so if I had heard it somewhere I remembered it." I replied.

**The screen flashed with the words "30 minutes later"**

**"Alright, I think that we have finished for today. What do you say we head home for the night?" my mother asked with a kind smile.**

**"Okie dokie mama." I said with a yawn. The memeory faded out with my mother giving me a piggy back ride down the street while I told her corny jokes.**

"Why don't you guys have a car?" Annabeth questioned.

"Yeah, why are you walking?" Percy said, agreeing with Annabeth.

"We had no need for a car. Everything we needed was within a few blocks so there was no need for the added expenses." I answered as Percy and Annabeth nodded their heads in understanding.

(1) mi madre = my mother

(2) chiquito = sweety

(3) trasero = butt"

"Sorry if the translations are wrong, I speak french and english but not spanish, yet. Feel free to correct me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please comment. If you want to give suggestions for memories I would really appreciate that. Have a great day!

-HarmlessHaylee


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the books Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heros of Olympus, Rick Riordan does.

Jason's Point of View

I have to admit Leo was a pretty cute kid with his unruly black curls bouncing into his face with each step. Kids are normally pretty cute but his elvish features made him even cuter as a kid.

**Leo looked about four in this memory, he was sleeping under a blanket with a teddy bear curled in his arms. He looked to be having touble sleeping. His eyebrows were scruntched together to form a line across his forhead. All of a sudden his eyes snapped open to reveal panic and fear in his eyes. He pushed his blankets back to reveal a onsie with little lions on them.**

"What did you dream about? It looks like you're terrified." Hazel asked, concern filling her face.

"I'm sure it will b explained later, let's just watch this so we can leave sooner." Leo replied with a small frown.

**Little Leo grabbed a flashlight from the window sill beside his bed, he swung his head over the bed so he could look under the bed. After making sure there was nothing there he lifted his head and put his feet in the ground. Leo took little steps over to the open closet. Once he reached it he poked his head in. There was nothing there so he rushed out of his bedroom, his flashlight swinging around wildly from side to side. He ran down the hall and opened a door that lead to the master bedroom. Leo slowed to a walk and when he reached the bed he scrambled up. He turned off his flashlight and set it on the nightstand. He than sat beside his mother and proceeded to poke her shoulder.**

**Esperanza's eyes fluttered open, once she caught sight of the terror on little Leo's face her eyes snapped open and she looked wide awake. She pulled the blanket back to silently invite Leo to come into her arms. He rushed right into her arms and proceeded to sigh in content.**

**"Why do you look so scared chiquito (1)? Did you have a bad dream?" Esperanza asked softly.**

**What looked to be a moving lump in the bed was actually Leo's head bobbing up and down from where he was hidden under the blanket, only the end of a few chocolate brown curls showing that there was someone beneath the blankets.**

**"Do you want to tell me what it was about or is my little lion to brave?" She asked with a little smirk playing on her lips.**

Jason was trying to place just wear he had seen that exact look before until it hit him like a brick to the face, Leo makes that exact same face when he was telling jokes or messing around.

"Did you know you and your mother make the exact same expressions when you're joking around?" Jason questioned Leo with a small smile.

"I didn't know that. I mean, why would I? She died when I was little so there is actually very little I remember about her clearly." Leo replied calmly.

"Jason thought he was much to calm about the whole thing, everyone besides Piper and himself looked at Leo in shock. They clearly weren't aware Leo's mother no longer was part of the living. That little fact made Jason feel a little bit proud that he knew something about the latino that he didn't feel comfortable telling just anybody.

**"I am a strong lion!" Leo announced proudly. " I just wanted to tell you why I was here.".**

**"Uh huh. Well than you better get going on this bad dream so we can go back to sleep sooner." Esperanza said with a loving look in her eyes.**

**"Okay, I was walking in the park when I heard someone screaming. I ran to where it was coming from and there was a really pretty girl with cinnamon hair being beat up by these big guys in weird toga like things, anyway, she fought back but it seemed like she was being hurt real bad and I wanted to help her but when I tried to go over to her it felt like I was stuck in place. I wanted to yell for help but I couldn't speak. Than when it all blacked out I was burning in a big bowl of fire with you and there was evil laughing from the ground. I was so strange and scary and I just want to sleep." Leo said all this very quickly, his fingers tapping rapidly on his leg as he spoke.**

**"I'll always be here for you chiquito (1), you have no need to worry about me and as for this pretty girl well I'm sure she would be happy you tried your best to help her my little hero." she says ruffling his hair. "Now let's get some sleep, it's a big day tomorrow and we both need to be well rested. Night Night Leo, I love you.".**

**"Night Night, I love you too." Leo answered with a yawn.**

Leo looked at the screen with longing and a little bit of pain in his eyes. This wasn't going to be a good experience for him.

"Leo? Why did that dream scare you so much?" Piper asked, Frank and Hazel nodding along as she spoke.

"I'm not sure why that dream bothered me. I've had worse dreams long before that one showed up and I never needed to be comforted. I guess it must have been how useless I felt. I couldn't save her and that upset me a lot. I should have done something to help her.".

"There was nothing you could have done Leo you know that right?" Hazel asked softly.

"Yeah I know, let's just go to the next memory please." Leo replied with a sigh.

(1) Chiquito = Little one

Please feel free to correct me. I do not speak Spanish so if there are any mistakes in the Spanish or in general please let me know. Any feedback is appreciated as well as ideas for future memories.

-HarmlessHaylee


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the books Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heros of Olympus, Rick Riordan does.

Quick note before you start reading, I just wanted to say thanks to mewsugarpudd on . She let me use her idea for this chapter and you should really check out her story called "Learning about Leo". It's really good!

Piper's Point of View

**The screen flickered to show Leo in a room filled with paintings of rainbows and flowers. There were a bunch of kids chasing each other around the circular tables that were scattered around the room. The memory swung to face Leo who was sitting by himself drawing furiously in a notebook. His pencil flying over the page.**

"Why weren't you playing with the other kids?" Frank curiously asked looked over at Leo who was sandwiched between Jason and myself.

"The other kids didn't like me a whole lot so I played by myself." Leo muttered with a frown gracing his normally smiling face. Frank's jaw dropped, "If you keep making that face your face will be stuck like that." Leo teased.

**The memory swung over to see Esperanza talking to the teacher of this kindergarden class. She had a frustrated look upon her face. Almost like she had had the conversation before and was tired of repeating her answer.**

**"Ms. Valdez, please reconsider. Leo is a bright boy even with his ADHD and dyslexia, he could easily pass the test to skip a grade, maybe two!" the teacher, Mrs. Archer, exclaimed, her hands waving wildly about as she spoke.**

**"And I have given the same answer many times, no. Leo is a child. He deserves to have fun while he can. Maybe next year when he can answer for himself will he skip a grade." Esperanza said with a sigh.**

**Mrs. Archer had a exasperated look upon her face as Esperanza said this. "If you insist.".**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You mean to say you were offered to skip a grade or two and you didn't?" Percy said with wide eyes.

"More than once. Your point is?" Leo asked with raised eyebrows.

"So you must be really smart. Why didn't you skip the grades?" Frank interrupted Percy who looked like he was going to say the same thing.

"I didn't want to. No point making myself stand out more than I needed to." Leo responded.

**Ezperansa nodded in response and walked over to where Leo was drawing. "Come along, we must be going now.".**

**Leo jumped up from his chair and raced behind her.**

**The drawing was left on the table and Mrs. Archer walked over to it and glanced down. It was a 3D blueprint of a car engine. She shook her head and mumbled something about a horrible decision.**

"That was so good!" Hazel shouted.

"How old were you in this memory?" Annabeth questioned.

"Probably around five. Why do you ask Annie?" Leo teased.

"Don't call me Annie. It's really good and I was curious." Annabeth said with a small glare.

"That's not even my best work." Leo said offhandedly. Percy's jaw dropped and his eyes widened comically when Leo said that.

Please feel free to correct any mistakes. Any feedback is appreciated as well as ideas for future memories. Sorry this one is so short I haven't had much time to write this week and I had to ask for permission to use this idea. I"ll try to update twice this week but don't hold me to it.

-HarmlessHaylee


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the books Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heros of Olympus, Rick Riordan does.

Annabeth's Point of View

Annabeth was shocked. Leo was a genius, he was capable of so much yet he seemed to think he wasn't worth anything. He was offered to skip a few grades yet he never did. She was never offered to skip grades. He helped her in many ways. Without Leo how would she have gotten Percy back where he belonged? Without Leo the Argo II would have been a pile of wood and metal by now but he was always making repairs. Now that she thought of it, when was the last time he took a break? He never seemed to stop moving. Percy always made sure she ate and slept before the Titan War but who is doing that for Leo? It than occurred to her that she never thanked him. She thanked everybody else but not Leo. In fact, she had never seen anyone thank him when he did something for them. No wonder he has no self confidence. Nobody ever bothered to say thank you are appreciate him.

**The screen switched on to show Leo, now about six years old, playing outside in the park. He was drawing on a piece of paper with some crayons. He had a wide smile on his face. The image on the screen showed his back and what he was drawing. Leo was drawing a boat with a dragon masthead.**

"Is that the Argo II?" Hazel asked with a cock of her head.

"Yeah, it is. I was really into boats when I was six so I was always drawing them but that was my best." Leo responded with a weary look on his face.

Hazel interrupted Leo's internal pity party by saying "It's really good.".

"Thanks. I like to think I could do better now."

Annabeth pondered what he meant when he said he thought he could do better now. She had seen his work and was sure he could do better now. Why did he doubt how work so much? She decided to start an list in her head about the things Leo says that make her think he has no self confidence.

**Just as Leo was about to sign his name the wind blew his paper away from his grip. Leo jumped up from the picnic table and started to chase after it but the voice that. called him back that sounded familiar to Annabeth.**

Annabeth was shocked. Hera was the one to call Leo back from running after the paper.

"Why was Hera there?" She questioned.

"Huh? What did you say?" Leo's head snapped up from where he was staring at the floor.

"I asked why Hera was there." She repeated.

"Oh, she was my babysitter when I was little." Leo said offhandedly.

Percy, Frank and Hazel had a look on their faces that ranged from shocked to horrified. Piper and Jason had a look of mild surprise and remembrance on their faces. Annabeth didn't know what her face looked like but she was feeling a lot of pity for the elvish boy.

"What on earth was she doing being your babysitter?" Hazel squeaked.

"She just wanted to make sure I was trained well enough." Leo responded with a sad look on his face.

The room got quiet and the screen flipped on again.

**"Never mind that little hero, now come over here and warm these old bones" Hera said.**

**Little Leo toddled over to her and say back at the picnic table. His hands caught fire and he rested them on the table, creating his handprints in the table.**

**When Leo lit his hands on fire Hera had a smirk on her face. **

**"Suddenly there was muffled screaming coming from the inside the apartment nearby and a woman was seen running with a fire extinguisher in hand. Leo backed away from the table and his hands weren't on fire anymore. Hera was giving the area where the screaming came from the stink eye. The woman raced over to the picnic table and sprayed the foam on it. After the fire was out there were two little handprints about an inch deep into the wood. **

**"Are you both okay?" The woman asked?**

"That's nice of her to ask." Hazel muttered.

**"We're fine." Hera growled through clenched teeth and a strained smile.**

"How rude!" Piper shouted.

**"Thanks miss!" Leo said cheerfully with a wide smile on his face. **

**"You're very welcome-" her voice faded out at the end.**

**"Leo" he filled in.**

**"You're every welcome Leo, my name is Gwen." The woman said with a grin.**

**"Come along Leo, we must be going." Hera said, cutting off what Gwen was going to say. Pulling Leo along by the arm. **

"That was rude." Piper said raising her eyebrows.

Leo hummed in agreement

**"Bye Gwen!" Leo shouted with a wave. **

**Leo and Hera were gone and the screen showed Gwen standing there. She let out a mumbled "Bye Leo".**

**The screen went black and the words "Two years later" showed up. **

**"What happened here?" A woman asked the man beside her, pointing at the imprint of Leo's hands on the table. **

**The man responded with a shrug and "No idea but whoever did this sure took a lot of time to do it. Carving those hands would take a long time. Look at all those details!**

**"You and your details." The woman said with an exasperated sigh and a shake of her head.**

**"Come on Martha you have to admit that the details are incredible!" The man said excitedly.**

**"Yes I suppose they are pretty incredible George." Martha said.**

**George nodded in agreement.**

"I can't believe that the picnic table is still there!" Frank shouted, looking shocked.

**A woman walked up to the couple. "Actually, there was a strange child who did that. Rumor has it that his hands were on fire and that's how come they're there." The woman walked away after she said that before the couple had a chance to wrap their minds around the possibility.**

**"That can't be true." Martha said with a shake of her head, as if to get rid of the idea all together. **

Thanks for reading, feel free to comment any ideas you have for later chapters or any suggestions for improvements. Have a great day!

-HarmlessHaylee


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I went to Europe for a few weeks and then when I a few days after I came back a friend of mine died in a car accident. I just haven't found it in me to write. Sorry for the wait. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the books Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heros of Olympus, Rick Riordan does.

* * *

Percy's Point of View

Percy couldn't believe people were still talking about the hand prints years later. Surely they would have gotten a new table by then. So far Leo seemed like the most unlucky person in the world at the age of six, and that was saying something.

**As the T.V. screen blurred to a slightly fuzzy memory, it made Percy think of peaches, of Leo at about seven years old. He was running around in a park filled with lush green trees swaying in the summer breeze. Leo's curly hair whipped around in his eyes as he chased a little yellow butterfly. His twinkling laughter sounded throughout the park. Meanwhile Leo's mother was on a wooden bench talking to a bitter looking woman. From the looks of it they could be related. They had the same eyes, but Leo's mother's held much more warmth. The other woman was speaking rapidly with anger lining her words, making them seem like you were being hit with a whip from each word.**

**"Esperanza, you have made a terrible mistake keeping that, that diablo! (1) It will cause you nothing but trouble. Look at you. You live in an apartment with a rodent problem, you work as a lowly mechanic. You will go nowhere in life if you keep it. It's not to late to put it up for adoption." The woman snapped. **

**"Rosa, that is ****_my son_**** you're talking about.****_ He _****is****_ your nephew_****. I would thank you not to talk about ****_my _****life like that. I happen I think it is a good start. I plan to improve my life but Leo is always included in this plans. I am keeping him. He is my son and I love him." Esperanza defended. **

**Leo seemed to sense something was wrong and slowly walked over to his is mother and aunt, he came to a stop behind them a few feet away. **

**"How can you love that monster?" Rosa questioned. "It has destroyed your life! You could have had a wonderful future before you decided to keep it.".**

**Leo's face showed confusion. It seemed like he couldn't wrap his head around what his aunt said.**

"How can she say that about you!" Piper exclaimed. "You're family!".

"And?" Leo asked.

"And?" Piper spluttered. "And what? Family is not supposed to treat each other like that.".

"You haven't met my family." Leo muttered.

Piper didn't hear him but Percy did. He decided not to comment as he didn't have the best track record with family.

**Esperanza looked devastated. "How- how can you say that about Leo is the best thing that had happened to me. Father liked him so why don't you? What had he ever done to you?" Esperanza questioned.**

**"It is the worst thing that could have happened to you. You just wait and see, you'll be a pile of trouble with no way out." Rosa seethed, "Father always liked you better so it's no surprise he liked that ****_diablo_**** (1) you call a son.".**

**Esperanza's eyes lite up in understanding. "You're just jealous!".**

**Leo walked around the bench to stand in front of his mother and aunt. **

**"I am ****_not _****jealous!" Rosa exclaimed, her hands waving around and she "accidentally" slapped Leo in the face in anger.**

"How could she not know you were there?" Hazel shouted, standing up from the couch in shock.

"No idea, I'm sure she didn't mind all that much." Leo said, not looking Hazel in the eyes as he spoke.

**Leo stumbled back in shock, his hand flying up to his face. **

**Esperanza's eyes widened. She rushed forwards to check for injuries. When she found nothing serious she turned to face Rosa, a glare on her face and her eyes furious. "How dare you hit my child!" She cried, "What is wrong with you?".**

**"I didn't hit your child, I hit the devil's child." Rosa retorted, "Nothing is wrong with me but there is something wrong with you.".**

**Esperanza just turned around, picked up Leo and walked away with Rosa shouting obscenities at her.**

"Your aunt is an awful person." Piper remarked.

Leo made a noise of agreement and mumbled "We don't call her family anymore.".

"Why not?" I questioned.

Percy was the only one sitting close enough to Leo to hear him so everyone else was confused and asking what I meant.

"It's a long story that I'm sure will be covered anyway." Leo said.

I nodded and left it at that.

**"I'm sorry mijo, (2) you should not have had to hear that. You are a wonderful child and te amo. (3) What do you say we go home?" Esperanza said with a soft, affectionate smile. **

**Leo nodded is agreement. Happy to be going home after the day he had. He was tired and just wanted to spend time with his mother.**

* * *

(1) Diablo = devil

(2) mijo = son (affectionate term)

(3) te amo = I love you

* * *

If there is anything I made a mistake on please correct me. I appreciate the feedback. If you have any suggestions for other chapters it just general comments about the story feel free to comment or pm me.

-HarmlessHaylee


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay, I haven't been in the writing mood recently. Plus I have three jobs and I'm busy. I'll try to post more often. Quick question, I'm thinking of starting a new "book" so I can reply to the comments. should I do it or would you prefer a chapter in this one every once in awhile? Sorry to be annoying but I'm thinking of starting a similar story to this one but with Nico's memories, what are your thoughts on that?

Disclaimer: I do not own the books Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heros of Olympus, Rick Riordan does. I also don't own the small BBC Sherlock TV show reference in there but bonus points if you find it!

Frank's Point of View

Leo was a lot braver than anybody had given him credit for. How many seven year olds could deal with what he had? Most adults couldn't deal with what Leo had gone through if they were in his shoes.

**The television flickered to life, Little Leo was still around seven years old. He was sitting at a desk, his mind miles away. Surrounding him it seemed the class was learning about multiplication. Suddenly the teacher locked her evil eyes on Leo. She got this smug grin on her face as she called out, "Leo Valdez! Pay attention!".**

**Little Leo's head snapped to attention, his eyes wide and alert. "Yes Miss?" He asked.**

**"Since you were paying such good attention what is the answer to 352 multiplied by 32?" The teacher said smugly.**

**Leo's tongue stuck out the corner of his mouth before he answered "11'264 Miss.".**

"How did you figure that out so fast?" Hazel exclaimed.

"Math comes easily to me. It's something very important to be able to build things." Leo responded.

"You still shouldn't have been able to get that answer while being so young." Annabeth muttered under her breathe.

**The teachers brown eyes widened as she grabbed her calculator to check if he was right. By how shocked she looked it was safe to say Leo had gotten it correct.**

**"See me after class Mr. Valdez. We have some things to talk about." The teacher said with a glare.**

**Leo nodded and went back to his mind palace. Content to spend the day exploring his thoughts.**

**As the bell for the math class rang Leo was left alone with the teacher.**

**"Mr. Valdez, you need to stop acting like you know everything. It makes the other kids feel uncomfortable around you and your odd self. No child should know that on the spot. So stop showing off!" The teacher's anger progressing as she spoke.**

**"How dare she do that to you! There is nothing wrong with being smart and knowing the answers of things on the spot!" Jason seethed.**

**_"Smack" _All of a sudden the teacher slapped Leo across the face. His eyes filling with unshed tears. He bursted out the door, tears streaming down his cheeks.**

"What is _wrong_ with that, that, monster!" Hazel exclaimed, her fists clenched.

"How dare she even lay a hand on you!" Piper shouted, jumping up for her seat.

**The screen turned black and the words "Various Occasions" popped up.**

**"Leo, since you were paying such wonderful attention, what is nine divided by three?" The teacher asked with a sneer.**

**"Four Miss." Leo responded quietly.**

**"Wrong. The answer is three. You would know that if you had been paying attention."**

**"What is ten multiplied by 5 Mr. Valdez. I know you know the answer as you were paying attention right?" The teacher sneered.**

**"500 Miss" Leo mumbled.**

**"Wrong. Marcus, do you know the answer?" She said with a smug smile.**

**"50, right?" Marcus questioned.**

**"Correct. See Mr. Valdez, if you had been paying attention you would have known that." The teacher smirked.**

**"Valdez, what is 60 divided by 5?" the teacher rudely asked.**

**"Six miss." Leo mumbled with a sad look in his eyes".**

**"Wrong. You need to pay attention if you plan on going anywhere in your life unlike your mother." The teacher snapped.**

**Leo looked murderous. His rage showing through the mask he placed on his face.**

"How dare she say that about your mother!" Piper exclaimed, "I'll hurt her if I ever see her!".

"She got what was coming to her but thanks. She was a terrible teacher." Leo said.

"What happened to her?" Hazel whispered.

"She was fired because someone complained and the principal put up a camera into her classroom without her knowing so he would have proof. Now she can't work in schools again so it's all good." Leo responded.

"I've had my fair share of bad teachers but she was just mean." Percy muttered to Annabeth.

Alrighty so I'm alive and only sick with a cold. It may be August but here in Canada it's cold enough to get a cold! Haha! Nah that's not it. I just get sick really easily. I know this chapter isn't as long as some of the others but I was having a hard time focusing and writing it. Please correct me if I made any grammar mistakes. Let me know any future ideas you would like to have chapters based on. Enjoy your day!


End file.
